Tokyo Babel
Tokyo Babel (info) Despite Lilith being best girl, I'm using the Raziel Route, as it's the only one where all Masters and their order are known. Masters |-| First Stratum = The First Stratum is the playground of Gethel, an angel with eyes that can see any truth. Master: Gethel Raison d'etre: ??? (Goethel CG) Goethel was one of the first angels to question God after Lucifer's rebellion, prompted by (Metatron?) to use her Eyes, which can see through any deception, to look at the Lord's vacant throne. There, she saw the mechanical monstrosity, and assisted Metatron in his quest to forge the Harbinger of Ash. When God prompts Raziel to explain eternity to the Angels, she falls to insanity, as well. She eventually sets up base in the First Stratum, using illusions to create a mockery of a school, torturing any unaware mortal by simulating first an uneventful school life followed by a survival horror bit. *'Sword of Peccati': Goethel retrieved this weapon after Uriel dropped it. It's a black sword with red wrappings, and can summon the incarnation of each of the seven deadly sins to attack or defend. |-| Second Stratum = The second stratum is the home of Kurou Miyako, a human who went on a pilgrimage while guarded by Abdiel. She went insane and ate him, giving her the power of rejection. The entire stratum is covered in razor-sharp metal spikes, which will only go away once Kurou is defeated. Master: Kurou Miyako Raison d'etre: Rejection Kurou has eaten the angel Abdiel, which gives her six metallic wings and the ability to create and control large metal spikes. In addition, stating her raison d'etre is the simple phrase "I reject you." Once she does so, any wings attached to her body will emit a powerful repulsive force, able to throw an unprepared combatant through several city blocks. Further, the air around her will grow extremely cold, enough to fuse skin to her metal wings. This ability is, however, limited to the wings currently on her body, and will get stronger the more there are. *Abdiel's Sword: A simple steel sword formerly wielded by Abdiel. It has no powers. |-| Third Stratum = While the Third Stratum's master is supposed to be Hinoue Wataru, he's never actually shown and gets bodied by someone else in every other route. I'll probably make something up for the Sim, but otherwise you can ignore this one because there's no information on how the man fights, what he looks like, or what his powers are, aside from them involving fire. |-| Fourth Stratum = The Fourth Stratum is home to Oshiba Hagane, a former pilgrim who received guidance from Metatron. The stratum is filled with sliced buildings, signs, lampposts, and other objects, all cut to the point where each object is razor sharp. Master: Oshiba Hagane Raison d'etre: The future Oshiba is a monstrously skilled swordsman, able to completely master his style in mere months. He has been given the Witchblade, Shirayamahime Kabanemaru by Metatron, a sword that amplifies his ability to do magic and is able to track its foe. Further, he has preordained that his death will be via a sword to the heart. If he is killed any other way, time will undo itself to prevent it from happening. He demonstrates this before engaging his foe. *Shirayamahime Kabanemaru: A witchblade patterned after an ōdachi, Shirayamahime Kabanemaru measures about 7'8" in a straight line from the pommel to the tip. It has a metallic covering where the ricasso would be on a European sword. It can track Oshiba's foes independently, moving even before he is aware of their presence. It also amplifies his magical ability, putting it on par with a lesser Angel or Demon. Oshiba has several skills he is partial to: *Gorai Tengou: Quintet of Divine Thunder: A lightning-based attack that strikes five points. Has enough power to directly harm an angel, but can be dodged. *Vacuum Cleft: A wind-based attack that shoots a vacuum cut from his blade. *Fate Standstill: Dead End: A strike that cuts everything in a line extending from the blade, annihilating anything above the point of contact. |-| Fifth Stratum = Master: Samael Raison d'etre: Venom and death Samael is actually one of many clones, of the dead fallen angel. Her powers and memories have deteriorated with each cloning, but she is nevertheless a powerful force to be reckoned with. Her raison d'etre is venom and death. Her presence causes corpses to rot at an accelerated rate, and she is immune to most poisons. She also appears to be able to control snakes. *Death Scythe: A massive scythe, seemingly too large for her to wield, though she can still do so effectively. It is coated with poison, the potency of which can be freely controlled by Samael. It can either be a potent venom that can kill with a cut, or a toxin so poisonous that a mere touch will turn even Samael herself to ash. **Semiramis: The blade falls off, and it releases a cloud of highly corrosive acid. **Firey Serpent of Bronze: The two serpents on the haft can separate and grow to massive sizes, each having highly potent venom. One is made of fire, one is made of bronze. *"Needle": A giant needle that Samael uses to threaten people with. She never actually fights with it, though. *Basilisk: Samael's pet, the basilisk is closer to its original incarnation. A snake/chicken hybrid of sorts, it can petrify with its gaze alone; one does not have to meet its eyes. |-| Sixth Stratum = The sixth stratum is home to Uriel, the mad fallen Archangel. He has covered the entire stratum with perpetually-burning flames, hot enough to kill but never consuming any fuel. Like Kurou Miyako's spikes, they will disappear when he dies. A building in this stratum is half of the Sefer Raziel, and is thus impervious to harm. Master:'''Uriel '''Raison d'etre: The Flame of God *Sheol of Tartarus: The massive, steel bar that holds shut the gates of hell. Having lost the Sword of Peccati, Uriel wields this instead. It's about double his height, but that doesn't seem to matter. **Sybil's Prophecy: Sheol of Tartarus shatters, raining steel shards across an area. *Fire Magic: Uriel is the Flame of God, and is capable of wielding and controlling fire freely. As his original name also referred to lightning, he is capable of using electric attacks as well. Due to his position as one of the Master Angels, his abilities cannot be overpowered by any similar magic. He is fully immune to all fire and electric attacks. |-| Seventh Stratum = "Master": Raphael and Gabriel Two of the highest-ranking angels, Raphael and Gabriel, have fused into a large inanimate statue. This statue projects a magical barrier preventing access to Heaven until one kills them with a physical weapon. Gabriel creates massive swarms of mechanical angels from her stomach. On their own, they are incredibly weak and die quickly, but can be dangerous in swarms. This psuedo-master does not move, think, or personally attack, instead acting as an autonomous defense system. Mechanical Angels: Winged, flying humanoids, wielding (gatling?) cannons. They fly and attack in nigh-mindless swarms, heedless of attacks until they are cut apart. Other Hazards While the Masters typically fight alone in their strata, there are other dangers to contend with. |-| Angelsong (canon name?)= As one travels between strata, Angelsong resounds through the corridor. This choir gets stronger as one heads closer to heaven, inviting the listener to cast aside their sanity. Even angels and demons, with their strong wills and powers, are driven mad by its sound. Here's a sample: |-| Sea of Purgatory = Final/Bonus Stage: Heaven Heaven, once a paradise for the blessed, is now a barren shell of its former self, filled with mad angels, massacring each other with blissful smiles on their faces. They sing to extol their mad God, praising his name as they butcher each other and try to drive the rest of the dwindling population of the universes mad. |-| God= Raison d'etre: I Am He who is God has also been driven insane by fully comprehending the concept of eternity. God, a twisted mechanical being, is the final challenge on Raziel's route. God's raison d'etre is simply being God; unless faced with someone who can engage Him on His level, God is invulnerable to damage. It can attack using its tentacles, which are extremely quick and can move faster than the eye can see. One can also enter its mind to fight and kill the corruption itself, which takes the form of Mecha King Ghidorah for... some reason. |-| Mad Angels= Before one reaches God, however, one must fight through the swarms of crazed angels. So long as they are in heaven, they are deathless, ripping each other to bloody shreds for the eternity they finally comprehend. Any intruder is met with similar force. They can be killed by (however the fuck Setsuna and Raziel do it).